


Heart to Heart to Heart

by Mez10000



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Temporary Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Healthy Relationships, Multi, Polyamory, minor background Fang/Vanille, spoilers for FFXIII-2 and Lightning Returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mez10000/pseuds/Mez10000
Summary: Fragments of Serah/Snow/Noel throughout Fabula Nova Crystalis.





	1. Snow is Snow

Noel's first impression of Snow left much to be desired. From hearing Serah and her friends talk, he had gained the impression that Snow was kind and generous and a little brash but good-hearted with it. Yet the Snow he had met was reckless, rushing into danger half-cocked. It was selfish, treating his own well-being with such disregard. He had left Serah behind with promises that he had no ability to keep and threw himself headlong into mortal peril. If he had died out here, flung far forward from his own relative time, how would the Serah he believed was safe at home ever get word of his death? It was selfish and cruel, to just let her keep on waiting and hoping for Snow's safe return, never hearing news of her fiancé.

Noel stewed in his resentment for a while, as he and Serah navigated through gaining the favour of the Steppe hunters, but eventually, Serah broke through his silent musings.

“I hope Snow isn't doing anything reckless while we're gone.”

“Is he always like...” Noel flapped his hands, lost for any tactful words, “that?”

Serah smiled, gazing off into the distance. “He's actually mellowed out a bit if you can believe that.”

“Mellow? Are we talking about the same Snow? Tall, muscular blonde we just saw back in Sunleth? Picking fights with flan ten times his size?”

Serah giggled. “No, really. Back in Cocoon, when I was made a l'Cie, I tried to dump him – for his own protection. He saw straight through that, proposed to me and promised we'd run away together. We were going to tackle my focus, together. He was willing to do anything to keep me safe, even if it meant betraying all of Cocoon.”

“So you try to leave him, and the guy proposes?” Noel shrugged. “I thought engagements were supposed to be romantic.”

“It made me so happy, even though I'd been so scared about becoming a l'Cie. Snow showed me that he would always trust me despite what I had become. He rejected everything we had ever known about Pulse l'Cie in an instant because he believed in me. That I could never do the unspeakable things that Pulse l'Cie are supposed to do because that wasn't who I was. Taken like that, I think it's pretty romantic.”

“So then he leaves you behind while he looks for your sister...seems like a raw deal for you. Waiting day after day, not hearing a single word about your sister or your fiancé. Not knowing where they are or what they're doing or if they're...”

Serah frowned. “Snow really bugs you, doesn't he?”

Noel sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't...he's your fiancé, and I...I just can't see what you see in him.”

“I understand. I didn't actually like him at first, either.”

Noel's eyes darted to Serah.

“A mutual friend put us in contact. She was sick of me moping around the beach just waiting for Prince Charming, and she was sick of Snow trying to flirt his way around all of her best customers. You can imagine that first meeting...”

Noel could – Snow, full of bravado and polished charm, and Serah expecting a softly-spoken chivalrous knight. The bit he couldn't understand is how they stayed in contact long enough for Serah to reconsider.

“What changed?” Noel asked, curious despite himself.

“It was lots of little things, really. He was always around, and when he wasn't _trying_ to flirt, he let more of himself shine through. He helped lost kids find their parents, he bought water for a guy who had lost his wallet, he rescued a box of kittens and found them all good homes...”

“Even I know people aren't really like that. No one is that disgustingly selfless.”

“He is. Of course, Lebreau begging me to take him out on a date helped.”

Serah hummed, then turned to Noel. “So, who left you?”

Noel blinked under the sudden question. “Where did that come from?”

“You said it. It's tough being the one left behind. Waiting, wondering if they're safe and when...if...they're coming back. It sounded like it was coming from your own experience.”

Noel swallowed and suddenly remembered that Serah was a teacher. Pulse help any of the children caught out by her attention to detail. Miss Farron was a formidably astute force to be reckoned with.

“...Caius. Towards the end, there was just me, Caius and Yeul. And I...I can't remember why, but then it was just Yeul and me.” Noel took a deep, shaky breath. “I felt so angry. Did we argue? Why did he leave us all alone? Why didn't he take us with him?”

Serah touched Noel's shoulder. “I'm sorry for bringing it up.”

Noel shook his head. “I'm fine. I mentioned it in the first place.”

Serah smiled faintly, hoping to reassure him. “For what it's worth, Snow isn't Caius. He might be bold and reckless, but he only does what he does for the best reasons. He wouldn't leave with no explanation. He only left me at New Bodhum because he thought I'd be safer there. He wouldn't have left me alone at the end of the world.”

Noel shook his head. “I can't say I agree, but...” He glanced towards the weather machine. “Let's get things sorted out here and get you back to Snow.”

Serah nodded and jumped to her feet. While Noel would not say it, she felt that he had come to understand Snow a little, and perhaps start to dismiss the spectres of his past.


	2. Noel Has Been Hurt Before

Back at Sunleth, once the monster flan was finally defeated, Serah and Snow asked for a little time alone. Everyone knew that the next jump through time would separate them again, and Noel could hardly begrudge the couple a few minutes of privacy. He mentioned hunting a few of the waterscape's monsters for materials and he was off, still staying within sight of the two.

Snow watched him as he took on some of the smaller monsters with a confident air.

“What's his problem with me?”

Serah gazed up at Snow. She was not sure that Snow had noticed anything in the posturing between them. When she had first met him, he would not have noticed or cared what someone thought of him. Time had taught him to be a little more observant than she remembered, evidently.

“Noel's been hurt before. You remind him of someone he used to know.”

“Not a flattering comparison, huh?”

“No. But I think I've set him straight on a few things.”

“I've always got you fighting my corner, don't I?”

Serah giggled. “Always will!”

“He seems like a good kid,” Snow mused, watching Noel strike down a small monster.

“Kid? He's not that much younger than us,” Serah protested. “I think...I didn't exactly ask.”

Did they even keep track of age where Noel came from? What if he didn't know how old he was?

“You're sweet on him, aren't you?”

Serah blushed. They had talked, before, about the potential of opening up their relationship, but with everything that had happened, their talks had never had the chance to be more than hypothetical. Snow didn't seem jealous – in fact, from his openly curious tone, he seemed to approve of her interest.

“A little,” she admitted. “But with you gone, and Noel dealing with...everything, it's not like the timing has lent itself to acting on it.”

One of their earliest discussions had been the agreement that they both should meet any additional party to their relationship before anything happened. Back then, they had never imagined that time and distance would separate them like this, but the added difficulty did nothing to nullify the original point.

“If you're looking for my blessing, Serah, you have it. If you can make him even a fraction of how happy you make me...”

Serah smiled and leaned into Snow.

“I can try. But I'm not sure if that's even possible. Noel's lost so much and I don't think any one person could try to replace that. I'm not even sure if I should.”

“Then just be there for him. Sounds like the kid needs a friend now more than ever. But if anything more does happen, you've got nothing to worry about.”

Serah smiled. “And what about you?”

“Not come across anyone,” Snow said, his eyes watching at Noel swiped at a flan.

“Are you sure? You’re watching Noel an awful lot…”

“Admiring the scenery. I'm pretty sure he’s not interested in me.”

“You remind him of someone who gets him all steamed up. It sounded like he cared about him a lot. So...maybe he has a type?”

“I'll keep that in mind. But I doubt there are two whole people in the world that can put up with my stubborn hide.”

Serah giggled. “I don't ‘put up’ with you, mister. I love you for your stubbornness. If it wasn't for that, I might still be in crystal, you know?”

“So it does have it’s good points. Good to know.”

“Yep. My stubborn hero,” Serah declared, landing a kiss on Snow’s cheek. “So just think about it, okay? And if it happens that he is interested, you’ve got my blessing, too.”

“I’m sure you'll be there to give it at the time - he’s travelling with you, after all! Can't see a situation where I run into him without you...at least not one where I don't have to kick his butt for losing you.”

“True. But you have it now, anyway.”

Noel glanced over, only faintly smeared with flan gloop. “As much as I hate to halt the reunion, we’d better get moving,” he called. “Time waits for no one, not even us. And I might have accidentally pissed off a mother flan…”


	3. Serah Wasn't Afraid

At first, humanity panicked, and the world was engulfed in both Chaos and chaos. Airships fell from the sky, people looted, fires raged and many people ran directly into the tide of Chaos and it's monsters. But humanity couldn't sustain panic for long. The frenzied state of alarm was too exhausting to maintain, and while the Chaos was an ever-present worry, as long as it wasn't actively a threat, people slid into a calmer, apprehensive fear. It was in this aftermath that Snow, Hope and Noel found each other, still raw from the shock and grief of the sudden destruction of their future.

Snow had asked about Serah - of course he had - but he had already known, as soon as he saw Noel without her.

"How? How did it happen?" Snow asked. His voice was low and weak. It didn't suit him.

"She saw the future. The goddess gave her this cursed gift and it killed her. She was forced to see everything..."

Noel couldn't meet Snow's eyes. Snow had trusted him to protect her and he had failed, again. He was ready to accept Snow's anger and hatred of him, Noel more than deserved it.

"Did she know that would happen?"

Noel nodded, a little taken aback. Snow was still shaken, his voice raw, but he didn't sound angry. Just profoundly wrought.

"She knew it could happen. She chose to change the future anyway. She believed in something better."

Snow gave a small, watery smile. "That's my Serah," he murmured, idly playing with the pendant around his neck.

After that, they had no time to talk. Hope wanted to coordinate an evacuation of the survivors and even in these circumstances - or perhaps because of them - Snow threw himself back into the role, forcing a smile and comforting words as he helped everyone he could get to safety. Noel helped, though he couldn't fake the sunny disposition through the overwhelming fog of guilt. This was all, undeniably, his fault. If he had only had the good sense to die in his own time, none of this could ever have happened. Serah would still be alive, along with most of Gran Pulse. They had been so naïve, thinking that they had any business in changing time itself. Now, Noel could see all too plainly what could happen even with the best of intentions.

The work was hard - even once the survivors had regrouped in safer surroundings, there was still the matter of food and water and shelter, to say nothing of the monsters prowling in the Chaos' wake. Noel put his hunting experience to good use, both securing the makeshift camp from the bolder monsters and providing some small rations of food to go around, and he was far from the only one with the skills and experience to hunt, but even so, it was plain that without more permanent arrangements, the survivors would soon perish to the mundane dangers of thirst and starvation.

Hope was in his element, calmly organising the survivors according to their skills and reassuring the group with the quiet confidence of the leader he had been. Snow's only acknowledgement of Hope's leadership skills was a brief pat on the shoulder and a nod, but that seemed to convey all they needed to say. Noel wondered if it seemed strange to him; to see Hope grown and mature when Snow last remembered him as a child. Serah had confided the strangeness to him, all that time ago... Noel shook his head. What about this situation _was_ normal? To Snow, this must just be one small oddity in a damned ocean of alien grief.

One night, when Noel was sitting a shift of guard duty, Snow came to him and sat down wearily without a word.

Noel let the silence stretch on, unsure what to say. What _could_ he say, to the man who had lost everything by his hand? Snow, however, had other ideas.

"If you could choose all over again, knowing everything you do, would you still choose this future over the one you came from?"

Noel turned to face him. He could see the pleading in Snow's eyes, begging him to make it worth it. To make Serah's sacrifice worth it. He could see the weariness etched into Snow's face. The worst thing was, Noel didn't have an answer for him.

"There are still people, living their lives. To most people, that would sound better, wouldn't it? I'm not the last anymore..."

Snow nodded slowly, the turmoil still written on his face.

"But I still had hope, for the most part. Just because it looked like I was the last, didn't mean I was. Other people could have been living - thriving, even - just on the other side of the mountains. Now..."

"People are just hunkering down to face the end," Snow finished, sombre. "No hope, no goddess to save us, just the Chaos stretching out all around us."

There was a moment while the boys watched the horizon. Even here, they could see rolling pockets of Chaos invading the land that the Chaos hadn't swallowed outright.

"I keep dreaming about the way the world used to be," Snow admitted quietly. "I dream she's still here, that we're living peacefully by the sea and it feels so real. Then I wake up, and I remember it all, one thing after another. She's gone, and we're living in this hell and every time I remember that it cuts deeper."

"I'm sorry," Noel said. It didn't even scratch the surface of his meaning and felt so flat and awkward. No words could come close to the guilt he felt over Snow's loss, about the state of the world. But what else could he say?

"It's not your fault," Snow said, his eyes meeting Noel's.

"But-"

"I mean it," Snow interrupted, a hard edge to his voice. "None of this is your fault. We all thought we were doing the right thing. We all thought that changing the future was the right thing to do. That isn't your fault."

"And Serah?"

"She thought she was doing the right thing, too. She chose to believe in the future. I don't blame you for respecting that choice."

"But if I had done things differently..."

"Kid, I've got my fair share of things that I could have done differently. Trust me, regretting them now isn't useful to anyone. We did the best we could with the information we had. But it was stacked against us from the very start. What could we have done that would lead us anywhere different?"

Noel looked away.

"There's nothing I can say that'll stop you blaming yourself, is there?" Snow sighed.

"How can I not? This is my fault."

"Serah wouldn't want you to blame yourself. She wouldn't want me to blame myself either...I keep trying to remember that. I can't help thinking that I never should have left her to go on that wild goose chase after Lightning..." Snow sighed, heavily, and if there was a thickness in his voice that sounded like the brink of sobs, Noel was good enough to pretend not to notice.

“She wasn't afraid,” Noel blurted out. Then, more slowly, as he realised that Snow needed to hear his words, “Even at the end, Serah knew what was happening...and she faced it without a trace of fear.”

“I'm glad you were there,” Snow sighed. “If I couldn't be...at least she had someone with her at the end.”


	4. Serah Wasn't Kidding

Sometime later, the survivors had established themselves well enough to distinct, defendable settlements in the few relatively safe areas left in the world. Hope, Snow and Noel were holding a little celebration in honour of this fact, in the city that would soon become known as Yusnan.

There was a forced light tone to proceedings, everyone mindful of avoiding topics of death and chaos, but as the drink flowed, and the party separated out into smaller social groups, the topic skirted towards remembering loved ones, but even then, the emphasis was on the happy times in a concentrated effort not to be too maudlin.

“So, when I was younger, I was kinda bratty,” Hope opened with a slight flush of embarrassment. To his dismay, he caught Snow giving a tiny nod out of the corner of his eye. “Hey, you aren't supposed to agree with me! Even if it is true!”

“We were all terrible kids once, you just have the bad luck of having friends who knew you back then,” Snow said, patting Hope on the shoulder.

“Anyway, I was a spoilt brat and it was coming up to my birthday and I wanted a thing - I can't even remember what it was, one of those toys that were fashionable for like a year and then vanished, I think - and I would not stop pestering my mom about it. And we went out shopping and I saw it and asked mom to buy it over and over and she kept refusing and dropping hints that maybe someone would get it for my birthday but I was so worked up over it that I wasn't really listening and eventually mom had to take me to one side and explain that she'd bought one last week for my birthday. It's embarrassing looking back, but wow, mom put up with me when I was absolutely terrible and handled it so well. I wish I could thank her for that, you know?”

“Well, I know she'd be proud of you, kid. You've mellowed out into a natural leader.”

Everyone took a sip from their drinks to pass the comfortable silence.

“I've got a story,” Noel piped up. “It's about Serah,” he admitted, glancing towards Snow as if seeking permission.

“I'd like to hear it,” Snow said quietly.

“It was the last night in Academia, and everyone was celebrating the accomplishments of both Hope and his team and us.”

Hope groaned, but Noel paid him no mind. “Serah was...a bit of a lightweight and Mog had bought up relationships - you know, first loves and crushes, silly things like that. Mog couldn't actually remember one of his own, so he made up what he'd like his first crush to be like. I mentioned that I hadn't exactly had a lot of experience back in my own time, but since travelling through time, I'd met a lot of interesting people who’d caught my eye--”

Snow leaned forward, and his eyes were trained solely on Noel when he asked, “Oh? Like who?”

Noel blinked. “How did you...that's exactly what Serah said, exactly like that!”

“Yeah, I think I know why. Anyway, wanna answer the question?”

“Well, I-” Noel glanced at Hope. “No offence, but you’re kinda putting me off.”

Hope was already grinning. “Oh, come on, half of Academia heard this at the time, don't wuss out now.”

“Well, I confessed that actually, the two of you - you and Serah - were very attractive and it was a shame that you were married because I wouldn't want to intrude on that--”

Snow laughed. “Aww, you're a really sweet kid, Noel.”

Noel squinted. “Did you rehearse this or something, because that's pretty much what she said. Except without the ‘kid’.”

“Not in so many words, but we might have had a conversation about it.”

“So Serah was being serious when she said you’d talked about this? I thought she was kidding around with me!”

“No kidding,” Snow said softly. “We had a chat in Sunleth where we both gave our permission for the other to be with you. I don't think either of us expected the opportunity to seriously come up, but we felt strongly enough to discuss it.”

“Over me?”

“What part of that's hard to believe? You’re funny, intelligent, very easy on the eye and you protected Serah. Anyway, Serah told you - what happened then?”

“I told her I wouldn't feel comfortable until I'd checked that you were okay with it - not that I thought she was lying, but maybe there was a misunderstanding or perhaps you’d changed your mind,” Noel admitted. “Besides, as I said, she's a bit of a lightweight and I didn't know how much was the drink talking.”

“So you politely turned her down?”

“Knowing what I know now, I'm not sure I’d have made the same choice,” Noel admitted.

“Yeah, especially when Serah walks into the next room and announces quite loudly that her one Snow-approved snuggle buddy just turned her down so now she's on the eve of battle and tragically unsnuggled,” Hope chimed in.

Snow snorted. “Yeah, that sounds about right. Her brain to mouth filter always evaporated after a few drinks.”

After a few laughs, the conversation turned to other topics - fun projects to entertain the survivors at Yusnaan and discussions about some of the artisan chefs who could still somehow create amazing food despite the chaos engulfing the world. But Snow could feel the weight of Noel’s gaze on him all night, and when he finally excused himself for bed, he noticed Noel followed him discreetly after a few moments.

Snow let Noel tail him nearly as far as his room, then slowed to let him catch up.

“What’s up?”

Noel ran his fingers through the back of his hair awkwardly. “Um, you were being serious, weren’t you? About the two of you and...me.”

Snow held his gaze. “We wouldn't kid around with something like that just to embarrass you.”

“Then...would it be alright if I stayed with you tonight? It's okay if you’d rather not, I get that a lot has changed and I'm not really looking to get laid or anything,” Noel rambled, looking more embarrassed with every word that spilled out of his mouth. “I just...I don’t want to be alone tonight.”

Snow smiled. “Sure thing. Just a couple of warnings, alright? First, I’m a cuddler.”

“I guessed you might be, after Serah...what’s the other thing?”

“I still have pretty frequent nightmares,” Snow admitted, quieter than Noel had seen him in a while.

“Me too.”

“So, yeah, just kick me or something if I disturb you, okay?” Snow said with renewed bravado.

“Likewise,” Noel agreed.


	5. I Was Beginning To Think I Would Never See Your Wedding

Noel watched the way any guest would, safely in the aisles. They had all spoken about the occasion together and even offered Noel the position of best man, but he had gently refused it. This was Serah and Snow’s big day, and they had been planning it for...well, thousands of years if you included time spent in crystal. He felt as though his involvement in the proceedings would be intruding in a way he wasn't comfortable doing. Today, the focus was on Serah and Snow.

Noel was amusing himself by eavesdropping on some of the other guests. He vaguely recognised Fang and Vanille sat in front of him, practically draped on top of each other.

“You know, we could get married, too.”

“We already are! Or am I the only one who remembers the handfasting back in Oerba?”

“But Fang,” she whined, “that doesn't mean anything over here.”

“You know what I think?” Fang mused, tapping Vanille's nose. “I think you just want an excuse to wear a pretty white dress.”

“Well, maybe I do!” Vanille protested. “Or maybe I want to see you in a good suit...”

Noel tuned out of their conversation as it got decidedly more flirtatious, his attention only flickering back when Vanille gave a short surprised but happy squeal, then clapped her hands to her mouth as she remembered where she was.

The ceremony was beautiful, the church resplendent in ornate flower arrangements and bedecked in white silk garlands. Snow was nervously stood at the altar, looking as though he was expecting something bad to happen, eyes scanning the doors and windows. Noel couldn't blame him - after everything that had happened to separate them, he would be worried that the wedding wouldn't be allowed to go as planned, too. Though he pitied the force that tried to stand between Snow and Serah today - the wedding had gathered together the most formidable people in this world or any other, and nothing short of the end of the world would even begin to slow them down.

Snow himself was in a smart, immaculately-fitted tuxedo. While the tailor had done a fantastic job fitting the suit to his body, no one could have made the formal wear fit his personality. It felt out of place on him, but he could hardly show up to his own wedding in anything less - despite trying.

Lightning walked Serah down the aisle, looking sharp in a tuxedo of her own. There was never any question that she would be the one to give her little sister away, and in her own words, “the only way you'll get me back into a dress is if the occasion calls for blowing up another stage”. After that, it was swiftly agreed that if Lightning wanted to wear a tuxedo, she could wear a tuxedo.

The bride was a vision of loveliness. Layers of immaculate white billowed around her and made her look nothing less than a fairytale princess. Unlike Snow, she seemed completely at ease in her dress, smiling serenely as she glided down the aisle.

Noel lost track of the words of the ceremony, too busy drinking in the sight of Serah and Snow, hands clasped together, finally getting married. They looked beautiful together, sunlight streaming down through the ornate windows as if the sun itself was offering a blessing.

*****

The reception was a wonderful excuse for a party and dancing. As formal and beautiful as the ceremony itself was, the reception was an opportunity for many people to catch up and gossip. This had been the first time many people had managed to see each other since coming to the new world.

At some point, Hope had found Noel and had started up a conversation, despite Noel deciding to hang around on the outskirts of the party for the most part. Noel hardly knew most of the guests.

“So, what have you been doing with yourself?” Hope asked.

Noel shrugged. “I've been helping out on a farm for a bit. It's easy work compared with what I'm used to - sure, the horses might give you a nasty kick if they don't like you, but it's nothing compared with a behemoth.”

“Nice quiet life, huh? I joined the research department at École Normale Supérieure de Lyon - the technology and science here is a little different to what we’re used to, but I'm working on a few practical applications of nanotechnology which are really quite interesting.”

Noel knew he shouldn't ask, he would never be able to understand. He asked anyway. “Nanotechnology?”

“Tech that's really really small. It makes atoms look big.”

“Atoms?”

Hope sighed. “Yeah, I should have expected that. Nevermind. What are horses like?”

“Imagine a Chocobo that isn't a bird and startles at every little threat, real or imagined.”

“Huh. Sounds weird.”

“You’re telling me. I don't know what they’re so afraid of, there aren't any predators much bigger than a dog around here, and even those tend to keep clear of humans.”

“Huh.” Hope nodded towards the newlyweds, swaying slowly to the music on the dance floor. “You know, I was starting to think they'd never get married.”

“You and me both,” Noel said with a smile. “They've certainly had long enough to wait.”

“Yeah, they have. But despite everything, here we all are. I still can’t quite believe it, you know?”

Noel nodded. He was far from the only one who still woke up to memories of a dying world fresh in his mind. He was spared from saying anything further when the song ended and the bride and groom picked their way over to where Noel and Hope were.

“Congratulations,” Hope greeted warmly. “You both look fantastic.”

Snow shook his head. “Nah, I look weird, I know that. Serah’s doing all the looking fabulous for the both of us.”

Serah giggled. “Can I expect compliments that good every day, now?”

“You know it!”

“You look radiant, Mrs Villiers,” Noel said with a grin. “Even your husband scrubs up fairly well.”

Serah giggled as Snow spluttered. Hope excused himself quickly, muttering about the high levels of PDA and needing a drink, leaving the trio alone.

“So, Noel, you all packed up?” Serah asked.

Noel frowned, not quite understanding.

“For the honeymoon?”

“You still want me around?” Noel asked, forcibly keeping the question casual.

They had talked about it before, how marriage would not change anything between them all, but Noel couldn’t relax and take those words at face value. Not until he knew for certain.

“Of course we do! I'm venturing to unknown places - who else can I trust to have my back?”

“And here I thought there was no call for a hunter in the new world,” Noel joked.

“Or heroes,” Snow chimed in.

“Well, _I_ need them. My favourite hero,” Serah insisted with a peck on Snow’s cheek. “And my favourite hunter,” she murmured against Noel's cheek. “I'd be lost without you.”

They both knew how literally she meant those words, despite the flirtatious tone.

“Without you, Serah, we…” Snow looked over to Noel, trying to find the words.

Noel nodded. “We were broken.”

Serah wrapped her arms around both of them, drawing them close. “Then we face this new world together, promise?”

They promised in a heartbeat. No matter what the world threw at them, they could take it all on together.


End file.
